wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shimmer
A brief description over Shimmer: One of many OC's that I have written. She is 24. Shimmer is an independent and a very cunning RainWing. She lives in the rainforest, but does go exploring quite often, getting bored of her brightly colored home. She is an older and younger sister, and has an adoptive father. (Please do not use her without my permission. All you need to do is ask) Shimmer's Appearance Many describe Shimmer as beautiful, enchanting, graceful. She sure looks like it. Shimmer has a tiny, slender body which makes her seem small and dainty. Her eyes are always a glimmering azure color with rings of teal in them. She usually keeps her scales clean and a light green with pink undertones. Her underbelly is always white. Shimmer's horns are very weird. Unlike the usual small-sized RainWing horns, hers are very large and are corkscrewed. Her head is diamond-shaped, and her claws are blunt and small. Due to her small size, she can pass off as a dragonet, but she is actually adult now. At 16, she got a tattoo on her neck in the shape of star, as a remembrance for her lost love, Deadheart. Personality For as long as she can remember, Shimmer has been described as "beautiful with a sense of adventure." She wholeheartedly agrees with their opinions. Shimmer is a thoughtful RainWing, wanting to grasp every single piece of knowledge within her reach. She is somewhat kind as long as you don't disagree with her, as she is stubborn all the time. The stubbornness is her second worst quality trait. Her first is pride. Shimmer hates, HATES, having her tribe be known as lazy and stupid. She feels as though they could improve themselves, but choose not to. With that, she vows to be as smart and lively as possible. If you insult her, you're facing the probability of her melting your face off, which she has done on one occasion, and feels no guilt over it. With that, some would scurry away and call her heartless. Really, she's only like that 59% of the time, and that's only because she's bored. Shimmer has had a thirst for exploring ever since she hatched. She has visited almost everywhere, from the Diamond Spray Delta to the freezing IceWing Kingdom. Shimmer is a fantastic liar, so don't believe her unless you can call her a friend. Many do not think Shimmer can live up to that title. Shimmer has a bad limp, which will exile her back to the rainforest if it gets out of claws. Shimmer is a caring older sister at times, if needed to be. She very much dislikes her older brother, Watermelon, who she describes as "the Bad Luck charm." She loves her younger brother, Hippocampus, and has mixed feelings for her younger sister, Grace, who seems to take a liking to Watermelon's sick ways. But she would watch Hippocampus and Grace any day, as long as she isn't traveling. Good luck dragging her off to see Watermelon. Backstory Shimmer and older brother were born to a hateful father and a confused mother. Watermelon is a year older than Shimmer, so he spent time with their parents. But once their father learned about a new dragonet to take care of, he ran off, leaving their mother alone with a cold egg and a frowning son. This is what made Shimmer believe that he was a bad luck charm when he told this story. Their mother, not sure what to do, left them alone, to take of themselves, thinking Watermelon was old enough to survive by himself. She flew off, in the same direction their father went. Watermelon was stuck with an egg and no idea what to do. So, he started bawling. His sobs caught the attention of another RainWing, a male who recently lost his mate due to an experiment gone wrong. The RainWing found them both, and took them to his lab. Watermelon, assuming it was his father, cried out, "Da!" That was one of the reasons he kept them. When Shimmer hatched, she found herself looking at a huge dragon. At first, he seemed to be a strange pink color, then a full blast of different colors came upon his scales. Happiness, excitement, relief... All Shimmer wanted to do was go back into her egg, until a blinding pain came from her leg. She gave a squeak of helplessness, and the dragon took her out the egg, talons cupped around the tiny thing. He noticed her leg first: it was oddly jutted out to the side, but didn't seem broken whatsoever. He couldn't fix it, so he would teach her how to live with it. The first words Shimmer ever heard came from the huge dragon. "There, there, little one. My name is Citrus. I'm a scientist. You can call me Da. I'll take care of you and your brother. But you need a name." Shimmer loved the word name, but wasn't so sure about "brother." Her scales kept changing to a gray to a vivid green, and then she heard what had to be her name. "Shimmer." Shimmer grew up, and at 6, she was learning how to walk with her limp and how to not strangle her brother. But Citrus didn't exactly know what was up with her. She wasn't like any normal RainWing dragonet. She wouldn't sleep for long periods of time, she hated mangoes, and she always wanted to go outside. To keep her inside was a struggle and a pain indeed. Watermelon was well-behaved, sleeping forever and constantly bragging about how many bananas he could fit into his mouth. Citrus had no idea what to do with Shimmer. He came to an answer a month later: the treetops. Once every week, Citrus, Watermelon, and Shimmer would climb the tallest tree in the rainforest, and they'd overlook all of Pyrrhia. That's how Shimmer began to realize what she wanted to do when she grew up: to explore. At 8, the word of new siblings came to her ears. Da found new dragonets that had no home or parents, and he was going to bring them here. Unable to contain her excitement, she was jumping all day. When Da brought them home, he was carrying a little girl and holding a sleepy boy. Citrus gave her the honor of naming the boy, and Watermelon, the girl. Shimmer instantly said, "Hippocampus, because they're pretty!" Watermelon looked over the girl, and then glared at Shimmer, mumbling how stupid that name was. He called the little girl Grace, and presumed to tell Shimmer how much better this one needed to be. Citrus didn't hear any of it. Shimmer taught Hippocampus everything. They never left each other, along with Grace and Watermelon. At 9, Shimmer received her first insult, by a SkyWing dragonet. He called her lame and stupid, and asked why she had to be so lazy and that she was an insult to dragon name. Unable to handle the horrible words, Shimmer locked herself in her room, and wouldn't come out for several days. When she did, she came out with a helmet on, and had her eyes narrowed. Citrus always knew that was going to happen, knew she was going to become quite the little proudster, and just handed her a walking stick, whispering to her, "Don't let anyone tell you you're weak. Inside is a strong heart." Shimmer began teaching herself. She grabbed every book her talons could reach, and would stay up late. Hippocampus rarely saw her, and if he did, she was muttering to herself, or hanging upside down on the ceiling, telling him "I'm building up my protective wall." At 13, the NightWings moved in. Unsure of the new species, she caught up to one. She learned his name was Deadheart. Quite unusual for a name, Shimmer limped after the slightly older male with her walking stick, wanting to know everything. The two became friends, best friends, and eventually, lovers. Deadheart was the only one she could feel good around (not including Hippocampus or Citrus), and she liked that about him. Deadheart was a raven black NightWing with a white underbelly. He was 16 when they first met. He was 19 when he died, due to an infection. Shimmer, unable to believe it, stumbled and flew off, not caring where. She found herself staying in the MudWing kingdom. When one came up to her to ask why such a pretty, yet stupid RainWing was here, she melted his face off. Once returning to the rainforest, she was reckless and emotional. She got over that stage by 20, and at 24, she is a top explorer, and is looked up to as a genius. Shimmer threw away her walking stick due to thinking it made her look stupid. She lives with Hippocampus and Citrus still, but both Watermelon and Grace moved out once Grace hit 12. Shimmer has no other love interests and never had eggs. Kin *Father: Snooze (does not talk to him) *Mother: Princess (does not talk to her) *Adoptive father: Citrus *Brother: Watermelon *Adoptive sister: Grace *Adoptive brother: Hippocampus Relationships *With Citrus: Shimmer looks up to him as her father. He is her role model in life and her savior. *With Watermelon: Shimmer believes he can go die, and she wouldn't miss him at all. *With Grace: Shimmer loves Grace, but believes she is going to be the girl version of Watermelon, and can't totally grasp that. *With Hippocampus Shimmer loves Hippocampus. She treats him like a son, almost. They are extremely close, and Hippocampus has come to love exploring also, which makes Shimmer love him even more. Quotes *"I can't believe how stupid you are." *"Am I really this tiny?" *"Ooooh, yes, you can." *"If you so much as look at me, I will gut you like a fish." *"Love? Do you really expect me to love?" *"I miss him, Daddy." *"Hippo, stop eating and help me carry these shells!" *"I believe that Deadheart has shaped part of my world." *"Watermelon probably does voodoo, not gonna lie." *"Grace isn't graceful at all." *"Mangoes are DISGUSTING." *"My walls are decorated with maps and quills, not rainbows. Stupid." *"Why today? Why did I have to see you today?" *"I love him, and I hate you. There is a difference." *"Watermelon, I can't even see you, and yet I still can picture your ugly face. It must look surprised now, am I right?" Strengths/Weaknesses Her strengths: *Incredible hearing *Has great eyesight *Camouflage Her weaknesses: *Lousy at fighting *The limp in her back leg *Gets offended easily. Likes/Dislikes Likes: *Personal Space *Learning *Reading *Exploring *Hippocampus *Citrus Dislikes: *Watermelon *Staying put *Boredom *Being forced to be quiet *Her limp *Mangoes Trivia *When Shimmer was young, she bit Watermelon in the snout for snoring. *Shimmer hangs upside down when sleeping *Her meals consist of snakes and bugs. *Shimmer started being mean to her brother at 2. *She calls her limp "My mess-up." *Citrus is her idol *Hippocampus is Shimmer's best and only friend. *When Shimmer turned 7, she celebrated by throwing a party for lizards and snakes, which freaked Watermelon out so much that he hid under his bed for a day. *Shimmer has been teased 8 times in her life. Three times for her leg, once for not having parents, two times for not having a real family, once for being a loner, and another for being a bookworm. *She has a favorite scroll: The Story Behind Pyrrhia. *Shimmer loves NightWings because she thinks they can't be all that evil if they raised Deadheart. *Shimmer thinks that if she was not RainWing, but something else, she'd be a SkyWing named Phoenix. Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Explorer)